The present disclosure relates to a backlight assembly and a display device having the same, and more particularly, to a backlight assembly for improving the assembling efficiency of a reflection sheet by fixing the reflection sheet using a receiving frame and a display device having the backlight assembly.
A liquid crystal display device (LCD) is a flat panel display device that displays desired images by changing orientations of liquid crystal molecules arranged in a matrix configuration to adjust light transmittance. The LCD device includes a backlight assembly that is disposed below a liquid crystal display panel to provide light to the liquid crystal display panel because the LCD is a passive device that cannot emit light by itself.
The backlight assembly includes a light source and components configured to guide light from the light source to the liquid crystal display panel. A reflection sheet is one of the components. The reflection sheet is disposed below the light source. Accordingly, the reflection sheet reflects light that is downwardly emitted from the light source, i.e., in an opposite direction from the liquid crystal panel, toward the liquid crystal display panel, thereby enhancing efficiency of light transmission from the light source.
The reflection sheet may be attached to a lower structure using an adhesive or a double-sided adhesive tape during an assembling process for the backlight assembly. That is, a double-sided adhesive tape is adhered to a thin reflection sheet and then the reflection sheet is attached to a lower structure. However, since the reflection sheet is easily bent or warped due to its thinness, it is difficult to attach the reflection sheet to the lower structure. Particularly, as the size of the reflection sheet increases, such a difficulty becomes more serious, leading to deterioration in the assembling efficiency of the backlight assembly. In addition, the reflection sheet and the lower structure have different thermal expansion/shrinkage coefficients, which causes noise to be produced at a junction area between the reflection sheet and the lower structure due to thermal deformation.